undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 45
This is Issue 45 of Fear The Living, titled LIberation. This is the seventh issue of Arc #6. It is told from John Clain's POV Issue 45 I hear a noise outside, it sounds like a scuffle between people. I look at Felix who is next to me. I nod to him and he hands me the piece of metal he’s been sharpening for this. I grab it and slowly pick the lock on the door, something I learned to do as a cop. I slowly open the door, I look to both of my sides, a guard on either side, I signal for Felix to take the guy on the left, I then quickly push the door open and wrap my arm around the man on the right’s throat, I start wrapping as hard as I can, waiting until He doesn’t have a pulse anymore. I look over to Felix, who was able to kill the man. “Good job kid, you kind of remind me of my daughter, but more badass” I say. I start running down an alley, holding my daughter’s hand as we run down the alley. A lone man blocks our path, I look at my daughter, who looks very scared. “Stay here” I say. I take out my pistol and slowly approach the man slowly, he turns around to me and puts his hands in the air. “Hey, I don’t want any trouble, the names Mark Rands, you” The man says. I’m still not convinced enough to lower my pistol, I continue to walk up to him, I’ve killed worst shit than a man in an alley, I’m pretty sure I can kill him if I have to “My name’s John Clain, I’m a cop, what are you” I ask. “I’m nothing, just a man wandering, you seem like you could use help, let’s just g-“ Mark says, but he is cut off by screams behind us, I look back and see a couple biter’s tackling my daughter. Tears flowing down my eyes I run to her, I quickly kick the zombies off her, putting a bullet in all of their heads. I look down at her, my tears start hitting her carcass. I feel for a pulse, none, tears continue to fall from eye’s. “WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” I yell. “We have to go, he walkers will get us” Mark says. “Give me a fucking second” I say. “But, I’m sorry about her, but we will get devoured out here” Mark says. “I SAID GIVE ME A FUCKING SECOND” I say, then I look down to see my daughter’s once brown eyes turned grey. More tears flow down my eyes, I raise my pistol, slowly getting off the ground, I can’t let her roam the earth as a biter, so I close my eyes and pull the trigger. A few months later, I joined a group, led by some kid named Lionell Irvin. Me and Mark separated there, the guy was a good man. I took Paxtan’s old car, Lionell’s cousin, and just to have some fun spray painted Yippe Ki yay Motherfucker on the side. I drove down the road, not knowing what I was searching for, maybe just a new start, I really don’t know. After driving for a while I stopped at a gas station. I started to siphon a car for gas. Then I hear footsteps approaching me. I quickly turn around, pistol raised, I see a kid, no older than 18 standing in front of me. He is weaponless. I lower my gun, it’s just a kid “Who are you” I ask. “I don’t want any trouble, the name’s Felix Cald, you” The boy asks. “My name’s John Clain, you in a group boy” I ask him. “Not really, do you have any medicine or bandages, if you could just spare some, I promise I’ll be out of your hair, or baldness” Felix says, I laugh a little at his pun. “So, what do you need the medi-“ I say but I’m cut off by a bunch of growling, I turn around and see a large ass herd coming our way. “Shit, kid you want to live, follow me” I say. I run back to my car and enter it, I wait for a while to see if the kid will follow, and he does. After he enters I quickly turn on the car and speed away. That’s how I met Felix. “So you’re calling me a badass girl” Felix says as he picks up a gun from the ground. “No, I’m calling you a badass little girl, get it right” I say, and I pick up the dead guard’s gun. “Follow me, you remember the signals I taught you” I say. “Yes” Felix says. “Good, remember silence is golden” I say. He follows me as I run down a hallway to the armory. I kick the door open, quickly spotting three guards. I shoot the first one through the head, then the next one in the chest, and the third one in the head. I hear each of their bodies thump, then I turn and see D.L, Kevin, and a few of the warehouse’s guards entering the armory. And D.L. carrying Wesley’s body. Felix closes the door. “Looks like you thought on your feet” D.L. says as he shakes my hand. “Looks like you thought with a corpse” I say. “You still got those horrible Puns” D.L. says. “Got any plans” I say the warehouse has been captured by the bandits for over 80 days. “We trade Wesley’s body for our freedom” D.L. grabs a grenade from the ground “Or die trying” He says. “Sounds good” Felix says. “I agree” I say. We grab as many weapons as we can, and explosives. Felix opens the door, we start walking cautiously through the halls. Then we reach the front yard were all the bandits are. “DON”T FUCKING MOVE” One of them says. “YOU EVEN THINK OF SHOOTING US WESLEY WILL HAVE NO MORE BRAINS” D.L. says. The bandits look at D.L. holding up Wesley’s body, the who I assume is the second in command of the bandit’s approaches us. “What do you want for Wesley” He says. “That you leave my people, and my warehouse the fuck alone” D.L. says. The bandits think’s for a second and then looks up “Fine, just give me Wesley” he says. D.L. tosses Wesley’s body in front of us. The bandit grabs him. After a little the bandit’s start heading out, a few quickly turn around and point their guns at us. We all raise our guns and shoot them first. The rest, scared walk away. We did it, we finally got the bandit’s out of the warehouse. Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues